I Ain't Afraid Of No Stinking Ghost!
by Rogue21493
Summary: Full Sum inside Bobbie, Steve's sister just wants to be normal. But life has other plans for her. She's a Mediator. She sees and talks to ghosts, helping them past over. And now life is pretty crappy, since everything has started to crumble. Might be Dall
1. Prologue

I Ain't Afraid Of No Stinking Ghost!

By: Rogue21493

Summary: Bobbie, Steve's sister just wants to be normal. Too bad that's not happening. She can talk to ghost and touch them. With Johnny being dead and Dally almost dead, she's feels close to a breakdown, as she can feel and see Bob's ghost in the park. While she tries to get him to pass over, she's trying to protect her secret. But it's hard, real hard. And not to mention that when visiting Dally in the hospital, she's being attacked by ghosts. And why does she still feel Johnny's presence? Might be DallyOC

Short Summary: Full Sum inside Bobbie, Steve's sister just wants to be normal. Too bad that's not happening. She can talk to ghost and touch them. With Johnny being dead and Dally almost dead, she's feels close to a breakdown, as she can feel and see Bob's ghost in the park. While she tries to get him to pass over, she's trying to protect her secret And why does she still feel Johnny's presence? Might be DallyOC

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the outsiders, but I don't. And I got the idea for this story, from 'Ghost Whisper' sort of and also I love supernatural stuff so... yeah.

A/N: I hope you guys like it! :D

**Prologue**

(Bobbie's pov)

I remember it like it was yesterday. It really was years ago. About when I was, 7 or 8 I realized something was different about me. I didn't know what but I knew something was. I was seeing people not there, and touching people not there.

Well, I found out when I was about 12 that I was what people call, a Mediator. You know, someone who can talk to ghost, touch them and help them pass over.

It sounds fun, right? Yeah, it can be. But it really can be a pain in the ass. It's not fun, trying to go to sleep and you can't cause some ghost is being a bitch and going on and on about a past love who they miss.

I never told anyone about this... gift. No one. Not my brother, or my best friends. At least for a few years. I just went on being the strange girl I'm known as. You know, talking to myself sometimes, looking at some place for a minute when there's nothing there and all that jazz. Hell, I've nearly got caughta few times, by the police and well other people, when trying to help the spirts that are restless.

But anyway, I did eventually tell someone. And that's only cause she, was living with the ghost of her grandfather, who kept bugging me whenever me and the girl would hang out. And well, the girl just oh so happens to be my best girl friend. Her names Joanna, but she rather be called Joey. More about her later.

Well, she's the only one who knows about my secret and it's gonna stay that way. My friends and brother already think I'm a little nuts and I don't wanna add to that anymore then need be. But it's been harder these past few weeks. Why?

Well, one of my best friends, Johnny died after trying to save some kids from a fire. And another best friend of mine, Dallas went and nearly got himself killed, by robbing a store and waving a EMPTY gun at police. Dally's in the ICU at the hospital. He's real bad off. We've had a few touch and go moments, where it seemed we've almost lost him, but he keeps coming back.

But anyway, Johnny killed a guy about a week before the whole fire. But in self-defense. Anyway, he and another friend, Ponyboy ran off. But that doesn't really matter. You see, since then, when I go to the park, I feel Bob -the guy Johnny killed- and see him. He's there, another restless spirt, but I'm torn. A part of me wants to help him and the other part of me wants to say screw it and let him be a damn restless spirt till the end of time.

And guess what? When I go visit Dal in the hospital, I get attacked by spirts who are restless and want my help to get a message out to loved ones and everything else too. Not fun.

Okay, so that pretty much sums up my life. I just help spirts. I'm not really good looking like Joey, I don't have a boyfriend, I have a crappy home thanks to dear ol' pops and I feel like I'm going crazy! Oh and then I happen to have the tiniest crush on Dallas. Yeah, my life sucks.

A/N: I hope you guys like it! :D Please review! :D :D


	2. Hunting And Coffee

I Ain't Afraid Of No Stinking Ghost!

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did, Johnny would be alive and so would Dal! :P Duh! Hahah. Oh and Soda and Dally both would be mine! :P But it's not like that is it? So, no I do not own them and ya can't sue! HA!

A/N: I hope you guys like it! Still no internet at home as I type this :( Waaaah. But I'm still writing! Hehe. Enjoy all of my wonderful reviewers/fans/friends :D

**Hunting And Coffee**

(Bobbie's Pov still)

Thirty Minutes Earlier

"HOLY HELLS BELLS!" Joanna 'Joey'; screamed as the spirt we were trying to help, threw a mirror at her.

"Dammit", I cursed under my breath as I raced to tackle Joey out of the way. But before I could even reach her, she ducked away safely. I felt a wave of relief rush over me.

The spirt, who's name was William by the way; was being a major, first class a-hole. He didn't want to pass over if you couldn't tell already. But we had to get him to pass over. He was scaring the living hell out of his baby niece and her mother; his baby sister.

"HEY WILLIAM!" I shouted at him. Joey couldn't see him, unless he wanted her too, so she was kinda blind as a bat when we tried to help spirts. And I hated it. Especially when we ran across spirts, like Willie here. "Calm the hell down! We just wanna help you, okay?! You _have_ to pass over!"

"Why?" was William question. The voices of spirts sound just like humans, but stronger. It's really hard to explain. I've tried explainin' to Joey and she half gets it. When a spirt is invisible his voice is kinda cold and whisper-y, but when they will someone -a human, who doesn't have my talents, since I can see spirts/ghosts all the time without them willing it- to see them their voice is more stronger and... deeper. It can still be cold, especially when they are pissed. (A/N: Instead of making the spirts voices be in bold text or whatever, I'm just keeping them in normal text, well for the most part)

"Because your scaring the living hell out of your niece, you sweet little niece, that you love and her mother; who just ever so happens to be your baby sister. Do you want to keep scaring them?" I asked, as polite as I could manage. I was hurting, cause of a cut on my arm, thanks to William throwing a glass at me. I didn't how badly Joey was hurt; if she was.

That seemed to stop Willie. Sometimes a spirt, even when he was a loving gentle person when alive, can act like Willie is. Out of control, testing everything he can do and basically being a-hole. And while I was hurting, I was glad to help Willie pass over. And while I didn't want Grandma Jennie -Joey's grandmother. Forgot that she knows too. It was her husband I'd helped pass over soon after meeting Joey- but as I was saying, I didn't want Grandma Jennie telling everybody that I was a Mediator. She had told, Willie's sister; Amber about me. Grandma Jennie had known Amber from the hospital, since Amber was a nurse. But anyway, I didn't want EVERYONE knowing about me. A lot of people would think I was crazy and Grandma Jennie too. And I didn't want her thrown into a hospital for the mentally sick. Okay, I'm ranting. Bad me. No ranting when trying to take down a pissed a-hole spirt!

"William," I started. I wasn't calling him Willie to his face, cause his wife who had died just a few weeks before William died used to call him Willie a lot and he then hated the nickname after she died. "Listen to me, okay?"

"Yeah, listen to her!" Joey hissed. I don't know if from pain, anger or just because. Or maybe all three.

I shot her a look. "Be quiet Joey." I turned back to William who was staring at me as if he had never seen me before. "William, you need to pass over. Go to... well wherever you'll go and rest. Leave here and let your niece and sister rest easier. They're scared and hurting, because of you staying here."

"You look like her.**"**

Now _that_ stopped me. "Huh?" I asked, stupidly. I tried to run through my head, pictures of people that were close to William. There was one person who I kinda looked like. His wife.

"Kelly. You have the same shade of hair, eyes. Even the same nose."

I hoped this would help me some way. Maybe he'd listen better. "Yeah, guess so, huh?" I smiled. It was a real one. "William, you know Kelly wouldn't want this for you. You know that right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now do you think your ready to pass over?" I asked sweetly.

He hesitated. The nodded. "Will my sister and niece be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

He hesitated again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will I be okay?" he asked.

I was a little surprised. Normally they weren't scared for themselves, just their loved ones. Unless they were self-absorbed. But from what I had heard about William, he was selfless and a really great guy. Too bad he died so young, at 25.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Relieved, he smiled. I think he was relieved about himself and his sister and niece.

"You ready?" I asked. I couldn't lead them to the light, but once they said they were ready and meant it, then they would just go.

"Yes," he nodded. It came out in a whisper.

"Then go and be... free." It sounded corny to my ears but I hoped it didn't to William.

William nodded once. He smiled at me. "Thanks."

I nodded.

He started to glow that glow, spirts get when they are fixing to crossover. I tensed a tiny bit as William leaned down and I felt his lips ghost my cheek. Not the first time a spirt has kissed my cheek as thanks, but it's not the same as a real kiss from a real boy. But I've never been kissed, so I don't know.

And then William was gone. I sighed and looked at Joey. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a few bruises and cuts. You?" she asked, glancing around at the damage William and well us had done.

"Same."

We both looked at each other for a few moments. We were making sure the other one wasn't lying and then also just to know, it was over. For now at least.

"That line about 'go and be free' was corny," Joey stated.

I snorted. "Yeah, I know. C'mon let's start cleaning."

Joey made a face but got started anyway.

Now

Joey opened the door to her house. Neither one of us cared about being quiet. Her dad normally passed out drunk right before bedtime and rarely woke up till he had to go to work and her mom usually used sleeping pills to just pass out herself. It's a wonder they ever had any kids.

Joey flicked on the light in the kitchen and I closed the door behind me.

"Want something to drink?" she asked.

"Hell yes," I stated, sitting at the kitchen table and setting my bag on the table. I zipped it open and got out the first aid kit.

Nearly after every hunt -what we call what we do, since sometimes it is like a hunt to get them to pass over- me and Joey did this. Came back to her place, talk, have something to drink (a few things really), do the whole first aid thing and then either I go back home to my brother and father or crash in her guest bedroom or Joey's queen sized bed with her.

Joey smirked and pulled out two 8 ounce glassed and poured some of the weak stuff in them. She handed one to me. I sipped at it and took a small swallow. I sat it down and pulled out some bad-aids, gauze and medical tape. The cut on my arm was bad enough for stitches but it was pretty bad.

"Wet paper towel with soap please," I asked Joey, taking another swallow of my drink. I didn't ask which of the weak stuff she had poured in it. It wouldn't matter since, her parents didn't have that much weak stuff. Most of what they had was the hard stuff.

Joey handed me what I asked for and finished off her drink. "It's been a hard day."

I snorted, as I wiped at the cut. I placed a little bit of gauze on the cut. I undid the tape with one hand and used my teeth to pull it out and then I moved my mouth down to the where the end of the tape that I needed was. I ripped it and then put the taped over the gauze trapping it. "It's been a hard week." I finished off my drink.

"Explain." Joey stated.

I didn't really need to explain. We were best friends so she knew what was up with me. We were rarely apart long enough, where she didn't know what was going on.

Talking fast I explained anyway, "I go to the park and I run in to Bob's spirt and I hate that, I still feel Johnny's presence more then I should and visiting Dally in the hospital is hell, since I get attacked by spirts who are trapped there and life at home is just sucky."

"You want a margarita?" she asked.

Her parents were weird. They didn't care if Joey drank or whatever, as long as she did not embarrass them. Joey likes that to a point but otherwise hates it. At least she doesn't have my dad who is always arguing with my brother; Steve and then kicks him out about once a week. He's never kicked me out, but normally if he kicks out Steve, I go with my brother to wherever he's going. I hate staying home alone with my dad, after they fight. If my dad's still angry, he sometimes yells at me. Like I've said, he's never kicked me out, but he's been pretty damn close.

"Yeah," I nodded, putting the first aid kit back in my bag.

Joey smiled a sympathy smile at me. She then started to fix me a margarita. She wet the 8 ounce glass' at the top and put some salt on a saucer and placed the glass face down and got the salt on the lips of the glass. She placed the saucer in the sink and pulled out the margarita mix from one of the cabinets and poured some into the glass. Not full like before, but half way. She then got some crushed ice and put that in the glass and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled. Margarita's are not the strongest thing in the world but I love them. I took a swallow and grinned. It was good.

"I'd fill it all the way, but if my mom notices that too much of her margarita is gone, she's gonna be on my ass," Joey stated.

"Yeah, I know. Man, you should get your 'rents to get yourself your own drinks."

Joey laughed. "Hell yeah."

Joey started to get out the stuff to make us sandwiches.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Nah, I got it."

"Alright." I shrugged.

Joey handed me a sandwich and a coke as she sat down next to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, already taking a bite.

Joey chuckled and took a bite herself. She mumbled back, "No problem."

We both laughed at ourselves. We ate in silence for the next few minutes.

"You want to stay over tonight?" Joey asked.

I looked at the kitchen clock, which read, 1:20 AM. "...Yeah."

"Okay."

We didn't say nothing else, as we cleaned up quickly and went up to her room. Joey actually had some of my stuff at her place, just in case I ever spent the night. She tossed me a pair of shorts and a shirt of mine and grabbed her own things to wear. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face and got changed.

"Hey, I'm just gonna crash in the guest bedroom, kay?" I told Joey.

"Okay, I'll get you up, whenever I do, alright?"

"Kay."

"What are you gonna tell your brother tomorrow if he finds out you stayed out all night? Again." Joey asked like always. Well, except when my brother; Steve knew I was spending the night at Joey's, cause I had told him.

I shrugged. "No idea. Maybe that we were hanging out and we both passed out on junk food or something."

Joey nodded. "Sadly that sounds like us."

I snorted. "No shit."

Joey chuckled. "Night, B."

"Night Joe." I was the only person allowed to actually call Joey, 'Joe'.

I headed to the guest room and went in. I closed the door behind me and went toward the bed. I pulled the blankets and sheet back and got in. I pulled the blankets and sheet up and settled against the cool pillow and sheets (the one under me and the one covering me). With a tired yawn, I closed my eyes to sleep.

'_Hope I don't have any dreams..."_

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Review peeps! :D And give me some love! Haha, this chapter kinda started to get stale but I hoped I finished off pretty good! So, please review!


	3. Hell At The Hospital

I Ain't Afraid Of No Stinking Ghost!  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as ch.1 and 2!! I only own my own characters and storyline! And Joey is mine but I've molded her after a few friends (if I said after Lyssa, I've changed it. It's now after another friend to)

A/N: Just got one thing to say...

ENJOY!

**Hell At The Hospital  
**(Bobbie's pov)

Nothing had really happened after, I had left Joey's house early in the morning. I had just went over to my house, found out Steve had been kicked out again, changed some clothes and grabbed some food. Onward to the Curtis house.

I was making my way up to the front door, when the door opened and showed Ponyboy.

"Hey, Bobbie," Pony said, thankfully stopping before crashing into me.

"Hey, Pone. Where you headed off to in such a rush?" I asked, leaning against the porch railing.

"Just to visit Dal, at the hospital,"

I nodded, hoping I hadn't paled or something. It's rough being a Mediator, when you have a friend in the hospital. I mean, there's just so many spirts there and the second I walk in, I'm being attacked. It drives me nuts.

I realized Pony had said something.

"Oh, sorry, Pone. I didn't hear ya," I said running a hand through my hair. "What was that?"

"I asked, if you wanted to come with me to the hospital,"

Crap. Oh, well I knew Pony would ask that. Even though I knew I would be getting attacked and all that from those spirts, I did want to see Dal.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded.

Pony nodded and we started to head off toward the hospital, both of us silent lost in our thoughts. I'm not sure what Pony was thinking, but I had a small feeling it had to do with the whole Johnny dying, and Dally trying to kill himself thing.

"A penny for your thoughts, Pone?" I asked, glancing at him.

Pony sighed and ran a hand through his bleached hair. "Nothing worth knowing, Bobbie,"

I shrugged. If Pony didn't want to tell me, that was his business. "Well, I'm here if you wanna rant,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

We walked in silence once again. My thoughts wandered randomly. I wondered if Pony didn't want to tell me what he was thinking about so hard, because he thought I was weird or Steve's sister. I mean, I know he and Steve don't get along that good, but with everything that's happened, it seems they're becoming friends slowly. And as for the whole 'weird' thing, well...as I've said, my brother and friends already think I'm a little off.

I mean, I stare off into the distance, seem to talk to myself a lot and seem to have a lot of secrets and all that. Two-Bit jokes I'm a superhero, but I wonder if he would still say that, if he knew the truth... I wonder if any of them would still be friends with me? Eh, they'd probably think I'm a freak or something.

I softly sigh and look up at the sky. I push the thoughts away as we came to the hospital entrance. I start to hum lowly to myself and I yell in my head, trying to ignore the spirts attacking me.

I ignore their requests for me to talk to their love ones, they're yelling... I ignored everything. I was gritting my teeth as I followed Pony toward the ICU where Dally was. My fists were clenched tightly in my jean pockets, as I stepped into Dallas' room.

"Hey, Dal," Pony says softly.

"H-hey, Dal," I manage to grit out. It's taking all my strength not the yell.

I stood there gritting and bitting my lip, as Pony talked to Dallas.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you two have to go now," a nurse said, as she went to Dallas' IV bag.

Me and Pony nodded.

"Okay," Pony said, starting to walk out of Dallas' room.

I nodded at the nurse, as I followed. I blinked a couple times, as I followed Pony down the white halls. The damn spirts were givin' me a damn migraine! Everything was starting to get a little blurry and out of focus.

I groaned as I slumped against the wall. I was so close to being outside this hospital, but I felt like I couldn't move another step.

"Bobbie? You okay?" Pony asked, eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah...just...got a awful migraine Pone," I pushed myself off the wall. "I'll just take a few Advil later and I'll be alright, kay?"

"Okay," Pony murmured uncertainly.

"Don't worry, Pone, it ain't nothin'. Come on Pone, why don't we head down to the DX? I'll buy you a Pepsi and me a Coke," I trudged out of the hospital, squinting against the sun light.

"Where'd you get the money?" Pony asked, as the other day I had been broke.

"Oh, I did a odd job and got some money,"

It wasn't a lie per say... I did do a odd job. I helped a spirt cross over and gotten paid for it -even when I had said I didn't want the money. Maybe I should charge for this thing, huh? Extra for injuries and people thinkin' that you're nuts.

As we headed for the DX, I could practically see the gears turning in Pony's head again.

"What's on your mind, Pone?" I asked, casting a glance as walked.

"Nothin'."

I snorted a little. Yeah, right. Something was on his mind. Just what, though?

We walked in silence toward the DX.

"I'm gonna say hey to Soda, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll get the drinks," I headed inside.

With Pony  
(normal pov)

Ponyboy headed toward were Soda and Steve were normally.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning against a pump.

"Hey, Ponyboy," Soda smiled

"Hey, kid," Steve said gruffly.

"You walk here alone?" Soda asked, a little concerned. Just cause the Greasers had won against the Socs in the rumble, didn't mean, the Socs laid off them completely. Things weren't as bad, but you still had to be careful.

"No, ran into Bobbie,"

"Then where is she?" Steve asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Inside grabbing us drinks,"

"I thought she was broke,"

"She said she did a odd job and got some money,"

Now not every guy's mind would go to this place, but a older brother's or a guy with experience would. In Steve's mind he thought of odd job's some girls did for money. And they weren't normal or good odd jobs.

Steve threw down his rag and headed for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy, calm down," Soda exclaimed, grabbing Steve's arms. "I'm sure it's not that bad,"

"What's not that bad?" Bobbie asked, coming out with a Coke for herself and a Pepsi for Ponyboy.

"Just what the hell did you do for that money?" Steve asked.

Bobbie froze as she was handing Pony his drink.

Crap.

A/N: Sorry about the wait peeps! Had like half this chapter written but got stuck and yeah...then I started downloading the Outsiders TV show and watching that and ta-da! Finished writing this! Well, tell me what you think! GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE! XD lol


End file.
